


At Your Fingertips

by Sway



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What do you mean, you've never done it before?" Arthur can't help but stare at Eames and he has to fight not to laugh. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Nolan made them up, I just play with them. This is **not beta'd** , please excuse the crappy title and any mistakes and kindly point them out, will ya? I don't know if this is what the OP had in mind but I hope you guys will like it anyway.
> 
> **Kinks/Prompt:** inspired by [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/13659.html?thread=30213467#t30213467) at [](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/)**inception_kink** and I threw in a facial and hints of snowballing  
>  **Setting:** established relationship in loose reference to the movie but no mentions  
> 

It starts like this.

"What do you mean, you've never done it before?" Arthur can't help but stare at Eames and he has to fight not to laugh.

Eames shrugs. "A bit for foreplay, yes. But no, dear Arthur, I have never achieved an orgasm from prostate stimulation alone. Never appealed to me much."

It's the clinical tone he uses that make Arthur crack up at last. "And here I thought I'd seen it all."

"Well, note it down as one of the very few... three, to be exact... things I haven't done." And yes, Eames is pouting.

Arthur sobers and he turns his chair all the way to face Eames. "I'll do it. Tonight."

"That's not why I said it."

Arthur's eyebrow arches up. "Liar."

The door to their headquarters opens and the rest of the team mills in, leaving no room for further discussion.

All Arthur needs to do is to hold up two fingers and Eames grows very, very quiet for the rest of the day.

 

*

"Don't think just because you've just made me ruin yet another set of sheets, you will get out of this."

Since the Egyptian silk will find its premature end in the trash tomorrow, it doesn't bother Arthur too much to whip his own cum from his stomach with the corner of the bed sheet.

"I'm not trying to get out of it. Told you, it never appealed to me much." Eames lays by his feet, stretching his body like a sated tomcat.

"Then whoever did it to you, didn't do it right." Arthur is all confidence and a little bit of glee.

Eames takes the challenge. "And you can do it right?"

As a response, Arthur holds up the two fingers again. Those long, delicate and talented fingers that can work machine gun slides and piano keys alike.

"Now? A little recuperation would be nice." Eames is stalling and they both know it.

"None needed." He grins deviously. "All I need is for you to open up for me."

Eames swallows but lets himself be ushered into the right position. On his back with his feet resting on the headboard of the bed so he won't need to hold them up by himself. Arthur is very considerate that way.

The young man sits between his legs and lets his gaze travel up from his cock to his face. He's soft but still glistening with the lube he used on Arthur.

"Arms above your head," Arthur orders, his tone gentle.

"But..."

Arthur shushes him. "No but. You won't even need to touch yourself." He takes Eames' wrists in his hands and guides them above his head. Stretched over his lover's body, he takes the chance to steal a kiss from him.

Then he sits back again and reaches for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He coats his fingers, deliberately causing a few squishing noises. He looks down on Eames who, for some reason, looks more vulnerable than ever, face flushed with anticipation.

Arthur runs a soothing hand over Eames' thigh, muscles flexing beneath the skin.

"Trust me," he says and he knows that Eames does. They wouldn't be able to do all the things they did if they didn't trust each other.

Gently, he presses the tip of his middle fingers against the puckered ring of muscles and Eames gasps as he pushes further. He is so tight that Arthur only gets in up to the first knuckle.

Most of the time, Eames fucks him. They have never explicitly talked about it, it just happened like that. Maybe it's the simple fact that Eames weighs a good deal more and is built like a rock (not that Arthur couldn't kill him with his thumb if it ever came to that). Maybe it's the even simpler fact that Arthur likes having Eames fuck him.

From time to time, Eames lets Arthur fuck him and it's always glorious because he's so unbelievably tight.

Right now, his muscles are squeezing the hell out of Arthur's finger as he slowly works it into the hot passage. One knuckle, than the next until the rest of his fist is pressed against Eames' ass.

Eames' gasps, hands clenching into fists, and Arthur can't help but smile triumphantly. He hasn't even moved his finger yet but the "lack of use" (Eames' words, not his) make the sensation all the more vivid.

Arthur pulls out, pushes back in. Faster this time. He repeats the motion a few times, each time more fluid until he can bury his finger all the way to the hilt in one smooth motion.

"Ready for number two?" he asks and sounds more concerned than filthy. That wasn't the intention but it can't be helped now.

Eames nods. His darkening eyes are focused on Arthur's hand where it disappears between his legs.

Arthur pulls out of him and aligns his index finger with his middle finger.

He repeats his procedure, pushing in unbelievably slow, letting the muscles adjust to the foreign object. He thrusts in a few more times, gently spreading Eames. And then he curls his fingers.

Eames' hips arch off the bed, eyes closed tightly and he curses to the high heavens.

Another triumphant grin. "I don't think they'll approve of what we're doing here." Arthur's voice is dripping with satisfaction.

"Don't care," Eames' breaths. With the proverbial button being pushed inside him, he instantly hardens again. "Just do it again."

Arthur laughs at that and curls his fingers again against the little bulge. "Clockwise or counter-clockwise?"

Eames opens his eyes and peers at him. "Do I look like I care?"

Arthur opts for counter-clockwise and starts circling the Eames' prostate at a slow pace. He doesn't even need to apply much pressure to make the other man squirm.

A little dribble of precum is already pooling where Eames' hard cock lays against his stomach. This won't take long, Arthur knows it, and the fact that he had been right, fills him with entirely too much glee.

His own cock is hard again as well but he has to concentrate not to break his rhythm. They will find a solution of his "problem" later.

"More," Eames breaths in between pants. His fists are tightly clawed into the sheets, chest heaving, a trickle of sweat at the base of his throat.

"What was that?" Arthur teases him.

"More.... please," Eames all but spits the word at him. "Do it harder."

Arthur applies only a little more pressure but his pace quickens.

He takes insane pride in watching Eames came apart beneath him. How sweat beads in the short hair at his temples, how his face is scrunched with the building pleasure, how the tattoos grow paler as his skin flushes crimson.

His cock twitches against his stomach, the vein on the underside pulsing visibly, ready to pop.

Arthur wants to lick it, wants him to come in his mouth but that's not the point. He has promised Eames to make him come just like this and he doesn't break his promises.

Eames whimpers beneath him as he sometimes does when he's that close. It's that cute, almost innocent noise that betrays his otherwise butch behavior.

"A little more, yeah?" Arthur grins.

He rotates his fingertips over his prostate as fast as the tight passage of Eames' ass allows. And then he ever so slightly taps against it.

With a strangled cry, Eames comes, shatters right in front of him.

With strange fascination, Arthur watches how he spills cum over his stomach. Just like that, it erupts in delicious spurts from his cock as if he's been jerked off by an invisible hand.

He presses his fingertips down again, harder this time, and Eames comes some more.

His back arches off the bed and he kicks at the headboard, cracking the wood. His hands are gripping at empty air and he curses. He curses Arthur, his fingers, his hand and yet begs him for some more. Arthur gladly gives it to him, ignoring the tight clench around his fingers.

It's the most delicious sight, thick cum mixing with sweat on Eames' stomach. He wants to lick it all up, wants him to have a taste as well but then, he has another idea.

"You done, baby?" Arthur knows that nickname annoys Eames but he could care less.

Eames only nods, draping one arm over his eyes, trying to catch a breath.

Slowly, Arthur pulls out of him and flexes his hand as it starts to cramp.

Eames moans again, hips bucking as if he still wants some more. "That was...," he manages but barely.

Arthur touches a finger to his lips, shutting him up. He eases Eames legs off the headboard, then climbs into his lap. He wraps his hand around his cock, knowing full well that it won't take him long to get off.

As Eames realizes what he's doing, he grins deviously through the post-orgasmic haze and crosses his arms beneath his head, about to enjoy the show.

Arthur leans back, spits into his palm to add to the lube and precum. Then he sets a quick pace, fist tightening around the tip of his cock with each stroke.

Eames likes watching him. He can spend hours watching him jerk off or fuck himself with his fingers or some toy. But this won't take hours, this will only take a few more strokes.

He can already feel the searing pleasure pool in the pit of his stomach, rolling south, ready to burst free.

Eames gets up on his elbows, getting closer to the action.

With his free hand, Arthur touches Eames' cheek. "You want it?" He presses his thumb against Eames' chin and the other willingly opens his mouth. That's answer enough.

He shifts closer, just in time to come right into Eames' face. He spurts into his mouth and on his chin, some of his cum even even lands in his hair. He spends himself all over that beautiful, devious grin until his hand drops away from his softening cock and his shoulders sag with exhaustion.

"I've got to tell you..." Eames scoops up some of his own cum from his stomach and presses the finger into Arthur's mouth. "Once you get your freak on..."

Arthur grins around the digit between his lips. "My freak?" He shifts down Eames' body, greedily licking up the rest of the tangy droplets. "I could, in fact, lecture you..." His lips close around one of Eames' nipples and he bites down gently. "on the medicinal use of what I just did to you."

His own cum tastes different as he licks it off Eames' cheek before pressing a hard kiss to his mouth.

"Please, go ahead and spoil the mood," Eames laughs, the sound a low rumble in his chest.

"Maybe later." Arthur proceeds to clean Eames' face, making sure he gets it all off before he flops down beside him, sated and exhausted.

They lay in silence for a while before Arthur has the strength to turn on his side and prop his head up on one hand.

"By the way, what are the other two things you've never done?"


End file.
